


smoothly sweep along the swelling tide

by CoralFlowerNSFW (CoralFlower)



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Enthusiastic Consent, Face-Fucking, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Intercrural Sex, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Soft and Gentle Face-Fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 02:05:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16883559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoralFlower/pseuds/CoralFlowerNSFW
Summary: “It’s strange,” Logan whispers. His hair is mussed up in the back from Virgil grabbing it just moments prior. His tie is loose and he doesn’t even care.“What is,” Virgil whispers back. “Why are we whispering?”He watches Logan attentively, watches his every movement, watches as he puts his hand on Virgil’s chest and touches one of the buttons on his shirt.“I worked so hard to make you wear this shirt, and now I just want you out of it.”(It's smut)





	smoothly sweep along the swelling tide

**Author's Note:**

> If you're not 18+, please hit the back button and don't read this, especially if we interact at all on twitter or tumblr. Thank you.
> 
> WARNING: THIS IS SMUT. (because apparently ao3 has an option to hide tags so some people just don't even see them klsjhffdj)
> 
> Title is from the Aeneid by Virgil.
> 
> I posted this earlier this week and then got scared and deleted it. It feels weird to post smut for a fandom with such a young demographic, especially when I can't really control who reads it. 
> 
> But I _know_ I've done a good job writing the communication and consent in this fic, so if you're gonna read smut no matter what, I guess it's not gonna mess you up if it's this.
> 
> In some ways I think that fandom adults have a responsibility to make sure any adult content they produce is not accessible to minors, but in other ways I feel like we have a responsibility to make sure that there's _healthy_ content out there for minors to consume, because if we all keep ours away from them, then it'll only be creeps and other minors who provide adult content to minors, and that's not a good situation either. Since some minors are going to read smut no matter what, I think I feel like it's better to make sure there's portrayals of good communication and consent out there, but I'm open to debate. I'm honestly just on the fence about all this. I want to be responsible with the way I create content, but I'm not always sure about the best way to do it.
> 
> I might delete this fic again if I keep feeling weird. In the meantime, enjoy.
> 
> (They're both wearing dress shirts at the start of this fic, btw)

“It’s strange,” Logan whispers. His hair is mussed up in the back from Virgil grabbing it just moments prior. His tie is loose and he doesn’t even care.

“What is,” Virgil whispers back. “Why are we whispering?”

He watches Logan attentively, watches his every movement, watches as he puts his hand on Virgil’s chest and touches one of the buttons on his shirt.

“I worked so hard to make you wear this shirt, and now I just want you out of it.”

Virgil exhales. He puts his hands on Logan’s waist and tugs him closer.

“Then take me out,” he murmurs, leaning forwards away from the wall to say it right in Logan’s ear. “Of the shirt.”

Logan undoes Virgil’s top button.

“I think I will,” he says. He sounds almost dazed. His voice is husky and he speaks slowly, deliberately, enunciating so well that Virgil can tell he’s working at it.

“Good,” Virgil tells him, and Logan melts just a little bit beneath his hands. Virgil leans back then, studying him with narrowed eyes, and he doesn’t miss how Logan looks away, how the flush on his cheeks deepens.

Logan undoes a second button. The look in his eyes is hungry. He starts to say something, but stops when Virgil holds a finger to his lips. That’s when he makes eye contact again.

He looks bemused. He looks vulnerable. He looks delicious. Virgil suddenly wants Logan’s shirt off too.

“Tell me what you want,” Virgil says, and it isn’t a request. Logan holds his breath for long enough that Virgil worries he’s ruined this, but then he breathes out and it’s almost a moan.

“You,” Logan says, and Virgil raises an eyebrow like that isn’t already enough, like it doesn’t make him feel warm all over and bent out of shape.

“You’re going to have to be more precise,” Virgil says. He brushes Logan’s hand away as he moves to undo a third button. “What do you want to do, Logan? What do you want to feel? What do you want me to do to you?”

Logan’s hand hovers just above the third button as he stares at Virgil with wide eyes. He looks like an inexperienced improv performer being asked to demonstrate what their character would do if they went to buy crickets for their pet lizard and the store was out of them. It’s shock with a mixture of this-question-is-stupid and I-don’t-know-how-to-answer-this. It’s my-character-doesn’t-even-own-a-pet-lizard. Virgil looks back at him and raises an eyebrow, like he-does-now-and-its-name-is-Jonathan, like answer-anyway, like why-weren’t-you-expecting-something-like-this?

Logan breathes in shakily, and Virgil (unfortunately) isn’t touching his chest, but he feels it anyway as goosebumps spread out from the nape of his neck.

“I want to touch you,” Logan says. His voice is raspier now, but still not as much as Virgil’s.

“Where?” Virgil challenges. “Tell me exactly what you want. You can’t expect me to read your mind, Logan.”

Logan glares. Virgil sees it when he snaps. He sees the change in his expression, the way his eyes shift from lazy hunger to determined desperation.

“I want you to let me take your damn shirt off,” Logan says. “And I want to touch you everywhere. I want to-- kiss your neck, and do stupid things. I want things that don’t make sense, Virgil. I want to look at you, I want to stare at you, memorise you, learn you by heart. I want to see all of you. You’re transfixing, and distracting, and I want you. So can I have you?”

Logan undoes two buttons as he speaks, and Virgil doesn’t stop him.

“Is that all you want?” he asks, and then wants to kick himself for saying it. Logan’s eyes widen as he pauses in the middle of undoing another button.

Logan thinks forever. It feels like forever, anyway, because he doesn’t do anything else while he’s thinking. Then he opens his mouth and Virgil prepares himself for the worst.

“I want to lay with you afterwards,” he says very quietly. “And play with your hair. And hold your hand whenever you want me to. Like Thomas’s ex held hands with him inside his coat pocket in the winter. I want to keep you warm.”

Virgil starts to respond, but Logan keeps going.

“I want to make you feel safe,” he says, and Virgil’s lips part. “I want to see you be comfortable, and happy, and-- and I want to talk to you, like all the time. I sort of hate it. It doesn’t-- it’s strange. But it makes so much sense. _You_ make so much sense. Even when you surprise me. I don’t mind being caught off guard when you do it.”

Virgil shuts his eyes.

“I want it too,” he says. “I don’t have anything poetic to say. But-- you’re good for me, Logan. You make things make sense. You let me rest.”

“I’m glad to know you, Anxiety,” Logan says, and Virgil breathes in sharply, opening his eyes to scrutinise him.

Usually being called that is bad. Usually it means one of the others is trying to prove a point, or just being mean. But here, and now? When Logan says it so fervently as he finishes unbuttoning Virgil’s shirt and his hands creep around Virgil’s waist, his eyes shining with sincerity?

Virgil is pretty sure it means something else. He’s pretty sure it means Logan sees him, sees all of him like he was begging to earlier, and wants him anyway. It means Logan wants everything he sees.

“I’m glad you’re the one I’m doing this with, Logic,” he says, and Logan leans in to kiss him on the forehead.

Virgil smiles fondly, and drops to his knees, turning Logan around and pushing on his hips so he backs up against the wall. Logan’s hand finds his hair, and he’s looking down at him with raised eyebrows. Virgil unbuttons Logan’s slacks and his eyebrows raise higher.

“Are--” Logan’s voice breaks, and Virgil pauses. “Are you going to perform oral sex--”

Virgil can’t help it. He snorts. Logan looks put out, which is also funny, but not quite as funny as what he just said.

“You can just say blowjob, you know,” Virgil says, amused, and Logan turns even redder. Virgil turns his focus to Logan’s cock, which is straining against his boxers.

“I-- I prefer to--”

“Or head, if you really want to bring puns into the bedroom.”

Logan blinks, not getting it at first, and then he wrinkles his nose.

“That’s--”

“Hell, even fellatio would have made you sound less uptight, and that’s almost a technical term.”

Virgil leans in and breathes across Logan’s cock just to see what will happen, and Logan makes a low, throaty sound. Virgil looks up to see him covering his mouth with one hand.

“Can you ask me that again?” Virgil says, smirking. “Repeat after me: Virgil, are you going to suck my cock?”

Logan hides his whole face in his hands, and Virgil chuckles smugly, pushing the hem of Logan’s dress shirt up out of the way to plant a kiss on Logan’s stomach, right above the waistband of his boxers.

“Fuhh, oh god,” Logan groans. “Virgil--”

Virgil waits.

“Finish your sentences, Logan,” he says, when Logan doesn’t continue.

“Are you really going to make me--”

“Do you want me to?”

Logan pauses at that. Virgil can almost hear how hard he must be thinking.

“This is humiliating,” Logan says weakly, deflecting the question, and Virgil grins sharkishly and goes in for the kill.

“It’s just words, Logan. Words that you already know the meaning of. Nothing bad will happen to you if you say them. What’s making you so _anxious_?”

Logan groans, frustrated. His hips twitch, right by Virgil’s face, but they don’t buck, and Virgil’s grin widens. Logan peeks through his fingers and then shuts his eyes.

“Virgil,” he says. “Virgil, are you going to-- are you gonna suck my cock?”

“Yes, if you want me to,” Virgil says shamelessly. “Now how did that feel?”

He pulls Logan’s slacks down to his knees right after he says it, admiring the small wet spot from precum beginning to seep through the thin material of Logan’s boxers.

“Interesting,” Logan says. “And different, it was-- I don’t know.”

“It’s okay if you liked it,” Virgil says mercilessly. “Can you put your hands back in my hair? I really liked that.”

Logan nods, and takes hold of Virgil’s hair with one hand. The other rests on Virgil’s shoulder, like Logan needs to ground himself, and Virgil thinks that’s cute. And he really did like Logan’s hands in his hair earlier, but this time, it comes with the additional bonus of being able to see Logan’s face again.

“I might have... liked it... a little bit,” Logan admits with some difficulty. “It was-- it wasn’t the words so much as the fact that-- you-- wanted me to say them?”

“Do you want to do things for me, Logan?”

Logan looks down at him, face red, lips parted. A very long moment passes that way, with them watching each other. And then Logan nods.

“Maybe,” he says. “I think I do. But-- it doesn’t make sense. I don’t-- I don’t understand why I feel this way or why I want it or why thinking about it makes me feel so-- so--”

Logan stops talking and looks down helplessly at Virgil, and Virgil kisses Logan’s dick through his boxers, then leans back. Logan is breathing hard, and it’s beautiful.

“You have a lot of responsibilities around here,” Virgil says, and Logan’s eyebrows furrow. “I can’t imagine taking care of all of that on my own. You might just be craving a chance to let someone else take care of things--”

“But I don’t _want_ anyone else--”

“You want me,” Virgil says, and then doubts himself. “Would you say that’s right? Is that how you feel?”

“Of course I want you,” Logan says, frustrated. “But-- that doesn’t make sense.”

“I’m saying it’s exhausting to be in charge of so much all the time,” Virgil explains patiently. “Don’t you ever wish-- and hear me out, now-- don’t you wish there was someone who could take over part of the work? Someone you could trust to do just as well as you would? Someone else who’s just as suited to the job?”

Logan’s face is unreadable.

“Yes,” he says. “I do.”

“Alright,” Virgil says. “Am I suited to this job? Do you think I’ll do well?”

Logan shudders, and his eyes slip shut. The tension is gone from his forehead, and his shoulders relax too.

“Yes,” he says with conviction. “Yes, I believe you will.”

“Does it make sense now?” Virgil asks.

“Yes,” Logan says again, and his voice is tight and desperate. “Virgil, I want-- please--”

“I’m the one who’s gonna take care of everything,” Virgil promises. “All you need to do is relax, and let me know how I’m doing from time to time. Tell me if I do anything you don’t like.”

“I doubt you will,” Logan mumbles. Virgil slides his boxers down to his knees and his grip on Virgil’s hair tightens. “I think you-- I think I’ll feel good. Oh, Virgil--” his breath catches, and Virgil watches as he arches away from the wall. “Please? Please touch me now. Please-- do the thing. Suck my cock?”

“You’re beautiful,” Virgil says, and means it, because it’s the only word that can really describe how Logan looks, the only one that even comes close. Logan opens his mouth to respond, and Virgil opens his mouth too and steadies Logan’s hips as he puts his mouth around his cock. Logan doesn’t end up saying anything, but he holds Virgil’s hair tightly and moans. It’s a very pretty sound, and it makes Virgil want to give him everything. Logan’s skin feels hot. Virgil thinks he can feel Logan’s pulse at the head of his cock. He sucks his cheeks in, reveling in the noises Logan makes, and slides his tongue through the slit. Logan’s pre tastes bitter and it makes Virgil a little bit light-headed, because it tastes disgusting but feels good to taste, and the stark contrast is hurting his brain. Logan makes a slightly higher-pitched noise, and his hips buck.

“Ss--orry,” Logan chokes out, hips all the way back against the wall, and Virgil pulls off to smile up at him.

“It’s-- I don’t mind it. I sort of want you to fuck my throat.”

It’s like Logan short-circuits right in front of him.

“You-- you want-- you--”

“Would you like to?”

Logan clears his throat.

“You’re offering--”

He cuts himself off and looks down at Virgil in shock.

“Yes,” Virgil says. “You don’t have to. You could also just let me suck you off and not worry about keeping your hips still. Or I could hold you against the wall and stop whenever you try to buck them. What sounds best to you?”

“Um-- I guess-- the middle option?”

Logan’s eyes are wild, confused.

“Okay.”

“And please don’t make me-- I wanna choose things less, I-- it’s hard. To choose. I don’t know what I want.”

Virgil pauses. He fixes Logan with an intent look, and Logan squirms.

“You’ll tell me if you don’t want to do something? Or if you need a moment?”

“Yes,” Logan says. He sounds whiny.

“Promise,” Virgil orders. Logan’s eyes widen, like he’s realising how serious Virgil is right now.

“I don’t-- I--” Logan heaves a sigh and it seems like he’s mad at himself for stopping speaking.

“Take your time,” Virgil says. “Find the words you need.”

Logan takes a deep breath.

“I don’t know-- how to promise, when I’m not sure what will happen. What if I don’t know what to say, or--”

Virgil immediately softens, because he knows that anxiety, and he knows what it’s like.

“I’ll be paying attention,” Virgil says. “You can just tell me you want to say something, alright? Then you won’t have to have the words right then. Do you think that’ll work?”

Logan sighs in relief, and relaxes back against the wall.

“Yes,” he says. “That’ll be-- yeah.”

“I’ll keep going, then,” Virgil says, and Logan swallows.

“Okay,” he says.

Virgil pauses.

“Is that--”

“‘S hot,” Logan mutters, messing with Virgil’s hair. “When you just say what you’re gonna do instead of asking. You-- I’m gonna be so-- so yours, if you keep doing this. _Please_ keep--”

Virgil cuts him off by leaning in and taking his cock back into his mouth, and when Logan’s hips buck tentatively, he hums around it. Logan thrusts a little harder.

“Wow,” Logan says. “You feel-- so good. Really good, Virgil. So amazing.”

Virgil works his way down Logan’s cock, and then presses his hips back against the wall once he’s almost taken in the whole thing. Logan groans, and his grip on Virgil’s hair gets painfully tight.

“Holy shit,” he says. “I just-- almost just-- just from--”

Virgil tucks that away to process later-- Logan almost came because of Virgil holding him against the wall-- and works on the more delicate stage of this, which is carefully taking Logan’s cock into his throat and trying not to choke while he reminds himself what deepthroating feels like. It’s been a while since he felt like practicing.

He gets so in the zone he barely notices Logan’s exclamations as his cock touches the back of Virgil’s throat, but he does hear it when Logan touches his face and says _gorgeous_ in a reverent tone, and at that point he doesn’t really care much if he chokes. He lets go of Logan’s hips, and Logan gasps.

“Shit, I-- don’t think I can hold still on my own--”

Virgil pulls off. A string of drool hangs between his bottom lip and Logan’s cock.

“Are you okay--”

“Fuck my throat,” Virgil says raspily. Logan swallows nervously, but his dick twitches. The drool still hangs in the air between them, quivering with Virgil’s breath. “I’ll make you stop if I need you to.”

And Logan immediately agrees.

“Okay,” he says. He cradles Virgil’s face in his hands like he’s holding something precious, and slowly slides into his mouth when he opens it. He’s slow on the way in and fast pulling out, but he always goes all the way in, lets the tip of his cock press against the back of Virgil’s throat. Virgil wants it faster, harder. He wants to see Logan lose control of himself.

Virgil puts his hands on Logan’s hips for leverage and tries to go faster, but Logan’s grip is firm, and he keeps his steady pace despite Virgil’s best efforts. It’s kind of sweet, though. Virgil’s heart feels mushy and warm. His whole body feels warm.

“Wow, Verge,” Logan says, staring down at him, mesmerised. “You’re beautiful.”

Virgil wants to pull off and contradict him. He wants to tell Logan that _he’s_ the beautiful one. Instead, he just hums.

“Oh,” Logan sighs, and his hips buck out of rhythm, so Virgil hums again. “Oh, god-- that feels-- you’re so warm, and wet, and, and-- Oh god I’m close I’m close, Virgil-- Virgil, I’m--”

He tries to pull Virgil off, but Virgil wraps his arms around his waist and holds on tight, and Logan’s hips buck. Virgil chokes, but he keeps holding on, and Logan is petting his hair, saying something about Virgil’s mouth, and then he comes. Virgil feels it in the very back of his throat, hot and dripping, and swallows reflexively, then pulls off and lets the rest land on his face so Logan doesn’t worry about him choking.

“Oh my god,” Logan says. “Virgil. Virgil, you’re so pretty. So gorgeous. Are you okay?”

Virgil nods, beginning to panic (he just sucked Logan off, Logan just came on his face holy shit holy shit holy shit), and Logan reaches out with a shaky hand and touches his lips, which are hanging open, then drags his fingers through his own cum, which is coating Virgil’s face. Virgil lets out a surprised moan, jaw hanging slack as Logan brings his fingers up to his mouth and tastes himself.

The face he makes (disgusted, appalled) makes Virgil crack up, anxiety forgotten, and Logan glares at him halfheartedly.

“Why did you do that?” Virgil asks, unsure if he’ll ever stop laughing about this.

“I was curious,” Logan says, blushing furiously. “I wanted to know how it tastes.”

“Bad!” Virgil exclaims, dragging his hand across his face to clean it up with mindspace powers, and keeps on laughing. “Oh my god, the look on your face.”

Logan clears his throat.

“Virgil,” he says.

“I’m listening,” Virgil assures him, still giggling. “Ohh, my god. That was amazing.”

“Virgil, I want to make you come,” Logan says, and that shuts him up.

“Oh,” he says. “You-- okay. Yeah.”

Logan makes a face.

“You do know how sex works, right?” Virgil asks, just in case, and Logan rolls his eyes.

“I have access to everything Thomas has ever learned on the subject,” he says, and Virgil swallows.

“Oh.”

“I just don’t know... what do you like?”

Virgil shrugs. He’s blushing, suddenly much more aware of his own cock straining against his slacks.

“I don’t have any more experience than you do,” he says. “Though I have sucked one more dick than you.”

“What?” Logan says, eyebrows shooting up. “When?”

“Just now,” Virgil says dryly, and Logan nods. He had finally managed to stop blushing, but his face turns pink again.

“Oh. Duh. Um... I don’t want to do that,” he says, and Virgil nods.

“It’s not for everyone.”

“But I do want to touch you.” Logan touches Virgil’s neck very lightly, and Virgil shudders in anticipation. “There's this thing... Intercrural sex. I...”

Virgil’s breath hitches.

“Oh,” he says, and Logan winces.

“Is that weird?”

Virgil shakes his head. His mouth has gone dry.

“It’s hot,” he says. “You... you want me to fuck your thighs?”

Logan cringes, and Virgil softens. Maybe he should go easy on him.

“I--” he stutters. “I just-- I think--”

Virgil smiles.

“Maybe we should move to a bed,” he says.

* * *

Logan is breathing shakily. He’s laid out on the bed beneath Virgil, pants off, shirt unbuttoned. Virgil would’ve taken the shirt off him, but when he tried, Logan grabbed it and opened his mouth with a shy, scared look in his eyes, and no words came out, so Virgil let it go. Virgil told him it was okay. Virgil slipped his own shirt off, let it slide down his shoulders and onto the bed as Logan watched with interest.

Logan is...

“So beautiful,” Virgil mutters. He flushes and averts his eyes, because it’s difficult to say out loud. What if that was _weird_ , what if-- but there’s no way, Virgil tells himself. There’s no way that was weird, not after everything else. Logan came on his face. He’s allowed to call him beautiful.

“Oh,” Logan says. “You-- you too. Virgil, I want-- I want to make you come. I want you to feel good.”

“I already feel good,” Virgil says. “How do you feel?”

Logan sighs, takes another deep breath.

“Scared,” he says, and Virgil’s throat closes like legs do.

“Oh,” he chokes out. Oh no. Oh no oh no, he messed it up, he--

“You’re so--” Logan’s eyes rake over his face searchingly, like a floodlamp in the dark, trying to reveal everything, or at least record it all. Virgil takes a deep breath, and reminds himself to stay calm. “Uhhh--” he trails off, reaching up towards Virgil to touch his cheek. “Intimidating. Present. I don’t know enough words.”

Virgil puts his hand over Logan’s and holds it, watching his eyes flutter shut.

“What scares you about this?”

“Everything,” Logan says. “I’m not-- I’ve never-- I _know_ how this works. I know it’s supposed to feel good, and, and-- be fun. But I’m not-- I’ve never-- I’m just not someone who _needs_ this. I don’t... I don’t know what to think, or, or feel, or-- anything.”

“It’s okay,” Virgil says, trying to convince himself as well. “Logan, it’s okay. So... sex. You did a sex thing. Are you ashamed about it?”

Logan shakes his head.

“Just... surprised. That I want this. Because-- I do want this. I want to feel you. And be close to you. I want it a lot and I didn’t think I _could_.”

“Oh,” Virgil says.

“How am I doing?” Logan blurts out. “I mean-- am-- am I good at this, is-- is it just painfully awkward or are you enjoying, um...”

Virgil has an epiphany: Logan is just as worried as he is. And they’ll figure it out together. They’ll make it into something good.

“You-- shit, Lo, I don’t know. It doesn’t matter. I like what’s happening, who cares how good we are at it? As long as you like it too.”

“Oh,” says Logan. He sighs, and the sound is fragile. “So I-- it’s not awkward? I’m not, like, like a Sim, or--”

“Logan,” Virgil interrupts. “Are you... insecure about how you express your feelings?”

“No,” Logan snaps. “Just-- I don’t know. I feel like I’m doing it wrong.”

“I think you’re doing well,” Virgil says. “Really, I’m not just saying that. It’s okay to be awkward, you know. Really. I like _you_ , and that includes everything. Awkwardness. Intelligence. Ambition. Sense of humor. Everything.”

“Oh,” Logan says. He spreads his legs, turning his head to the side and flushing. “I want-- if you-- touch me?”

Virgil takes Logan’s hand off his face to kiss his palm, and then releases it, feeling his way down Logan’s body to his thighs, watching how Logan squirms beneath his touch even through the shirt.

“Wow,” he says.

“What,” Logan bites out through a gasp, then makes a face as if he’s embarrassed to have lost his composure even that much.

“Sensitive,” Virgil says, and Logan shrinks into himself a bit. “It’s so hot, Logan, you have no idea. Wow.”

“Oh,” Logan says again. Then, “Good.”

Virgil breathes out harshly (Logan said it like it was an order, like he was telling Virgil to do something) and pinches Logan’s inner thigh very gently, just feeling it. Logan gasps, arching his back in a jolt.

“I already came,” he reminds Virgil, like he might end up doing it again, and Virgil-- that’s it, he can’t take any more of this. He messily manifests lube directly onto Logan’s skin, tracing his way over Logan’s thighs and slicking him up very nicely. Logan’s jaw drops. He makes a sound like Virgil just socked him in the nose and stole his lunch money, indignant and breathless and more than anything shocked. “Have you practiced that?”

Virgil bites his lip.

“Maybe,” he says gruffly.

“Nnn,” Logan groans. “It’s... wet, wow.”

He presses his thighs together and rubs them against each other, brow furrowing in concentration as he bites his lip. He looks so hot, with his hair in disarray and his mouth hanging open. Virgil can hear the slick sounds of the lube as his thighs move.

“Lay on your side,” he says, getting off the bed to take his pants off, momentarily forgetting he can just snap and make them disappear. “Fuck, Logan, how are you so hot?”

“I was going to ask you that,” Logan says. “You’re beautiful, Verge, you--”

Logan cuts himself off as Virgil moves his legs where he wants them, bending Logan’s knees halfway towards his chest so he can lean over him to fuck his thighs but they’re still sort of facing each other.

“Oh,” he says.

“Was that okay?”

“Yes, wow, I don’t know why I liked that.”

Virgil cocks his head and lets a smirk slide onto his face.

“You liked it? You liked being manhandled just a bit?”

Logan hides in the pillow and groans.

“You like when I grab hold of you and move you?”

“Shut up,” Logan mutters. “Shut up shut up-- oh my god. Virgil, please.”

“You okay?”

Logan nods, forehead shiny with sweat, thighs shiny with lube.

“Just-- please just--”

“Yeah,” Virgil says breathlessly. He licks his lips and nudges the head of his cock against Logan’s thighs, and Logan flinches away and then relaxes back against him with a sigh.

“Oh,” Logan says. “It’s-- it’s warm.”

He squirms just a little bit, and Virgil leans down to kiss his temple and then slides into the slick heat between his thighs.

“Oh my god,” Logan says, and Virgil chuckles raggedly.

“Yeah? How’s it feel?”

“Strange,” Logan says. “I-- oh dear. I might be getting hard again.”

Virgil smooths a hand down Logan’s stomach, and Logan squirms under the touch, pressing his thighs together more tightly.

“Fuck, Lo,” he says. “That’s-- that’s real nice, keep on doing that. Yeah, perfect.”

Logan shuts his eyes tightly.

“Please,” he says. “Please keep talking to me, keep saying--”

“Can I touch you?” Virgil asks. “Your cock, can I touch your cock?”

Logan’s face somehow flushes redder.

“Um-- yes,” he says.

Logan’s reaction to Virgil’s touch is incredible to behold. His back arches, and his voice shakes, and he grabs hold of the sheets like he’s slipping off the edge of a cliff.

“Stop,” he cries out, and Virgil stops immediately. “Too much,” Logan gasps. “Oh god. Too- too much. You can keep on-- keep going, just-- don’t touch me there. I changed my mind.”

“Alright,” Virgil says, beginning to move again. “You look so good baby, so gorgeous.”

Logan reaches up to put a hand on Virgil’s cheek.

“Do I really?” he asks. Virgil nods.

“Of course you do. I wouldn’t say it otherwise, Logan. You’re-- I’m close. You feel so good.”

“Give it to me,” Logan says softly, pulling Virgil closer so he can lower his voice and still be heard. “Please, come for me, Virgil, I want to make you feel good. I want to know I made you feel good.”

Virgil shuts his eyes, and picks up the pace. Logan is whimpering now, holding onto Virgil’s wrist, and Virgil is dying. He’s dying, and Logan is so beautiful, with the buttons of his shirt undone and his thighs shiny with slick and his cock half-hard and bouncing with each thrust.

“Fuck,” Virgil says. “I’m coming, I’m--”

He kisses Logan as he comes, and Logan groans into his mouth, clutching his arm, arching his back.

“Oh,” Logan says, when they pull away for air. “Oh, it’s-- mm. All over me.”

Virgil pulls back farther to look down.

Logan’s thighs are messy with his come. It’s all over both sides of his thighs, because Virgil didn’t stop moving when he came, and it’s dripping slowly down Logan’s skin.

“Holy shit,” Virgil says. Logan squeezes his eyes shut.

“You--” he says. “You came-- on me. You came on me.”

“Yeah,” Virgil says in disbelief. “Fuck, I did. Holy shit. Let’s clean you up--”

Logan grabs his wrist.

“Wait,” he says. “Just-- wait.”

And then he flushes bright red and hides his face in the pillow again.

“Okay?” Virgil says. “What for, why?”

Logan squirms, rubbing his thighs together, and Virgil’s breath catches.

“Dunno,” Logan finally says. “I just-- don’t clean me up yet. Please.”

“You like it,” Virgil says softly, and Logan groans and shoves at him. “I’m not making fun of you! It’s okay.”

“Okay,” Logan says. “Yeah, I think-- I think I do. ‘S like, proof. That I made you feel good.”

“You made me feel fucking amazing,” Virgil says. “Your thighs-- you have really nice thighs. They look good like this.”

“Oh my god,” Logan says, hunching his shoulders. He spreads his legs apart (it makes a wet sound) and turns onto his back, then looks down. He looks right back up again with a whimper, squeezing his eyes shut.

“You don’t have to look,” Virgil says. “I can--”

“I wanna look,” Logan says. “Holy smokes. Just gimme a second.”

Logan takes a few deep breaths, and then looks down again. He makes a helpless sound, and grabs for Virgil, pulling him into a messy kiss.

“Wow,” Logan gasps. “I like that. I really-- I like that.”

“I like it too,” Virgil says. “You sure you don’t wanna taste it this time?”

Logan huffs, and flicks Virgil’s forehead.

“Don’t be ridiculous. You can clean me up now.”

“Just asking,” Virgil says. He cleans his come off of Logan’s thighs, but keeps touching him when he’s done. He likes Logan’s thighs.

“What are you doing,” Logan says.

“Touching you,” Virgil says. “Is that okay?”

Logan nods, and shuts his eyes, reaching for Virgil, and Virgil leans into his arms, letting Logan pull him in.

“Stay here,” Logan says. “With me. Stay with me.”

“Okay,” Virgil nods. “Yeah, I’ll stay.”

“Thank you,” Logan says. Virgil wraps his arms around him and leans in close. “I don’t know-- I can’t believe we just did all that, but... let’s talk about it in the morning. Not yet.”

“Okay,” Virgil says sleepily. “You sure I can stay here?”

“Yeah, ‘course,” Logan mumbles. “You-- only if you want to. Please?”

Virgil nods, and lets Logan’s embrace calm him down enough to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> comment if you want to. if you have a perspective on the thing in my beginning AN, feel free to share it.


End file.
